Final Fantasy Creatures
The Final Fantasy Creatures are a series of action figures licensed by Square. It later became Master Creatures and is currently known as Final Fantasy Creatures Kai. Creatures The Creatures collections were available in Japan as "blind-box" packages and came in 3 different versions: Full Color, Metallic, or Crystal (clear). Some international versions were released in "blister package" versions and were of a somewhat lesser quality than the originals. Volume 1 Volume 1 includes the following figures: From Final Fantasy VII: *Arthur of the Knights of the Round *Ultima Weapon From Final Fantasy VIII: *Diablos *Griever *Leviathan From Final Fantasy IX: *Black Waltz No. 3 *Ifrit From Final Fantasy X: *Ixion *Shiva *'Secret:' Yojimbo Volume 2 From Final Fantasy VII: *Reverse Sephiroth From Final Fantasy VIII: *Adel from Final Fantasy VIII *Behemoth *'Secret:' Odin & Sleipnir From Final Fantasy IX: *Lich *Alexander From Final Fantasy X: *Anima *Bahamut *Braska's Final Aeon Volume 3 From Final Fantasy VII: *Diamond Weapon *Bahamut ZERO From Final Fantasy VIII: *Cerberus *Gilgamesh From Final Fantasy IX: *Deathguise From Final Fantasy X: *Lady Yunalesca *Seymour Natus *Sin *'Secret:' Rikku: Machina Maw From Final Fantasy XI: *Dark Dragon Volume 4 From Final Fantasy VII: *Neo Bahamut *Sapphire Weapon *Ruby Weapon From Final Fantasy VIII: *Doomtrain *Ultimecia Griever From Final Fantasy IX: *Trance Kuja *Necron From Final Fantasy X: *Nemesis From Final Fantasy X-2: *'Secret:' Vegnagun From Final Fantasy XI: *Shadow Lord Volume 5 Released under the name Final Fantasy Creatures Archive: Chromium. From Final Fantasy VII: *'Secret:' Safer∙Sephiroth From Final Fantasy VIII: *Phoenix From Final Fantasy IX: *Nova Dragon *Black Waltz 1 & 2 From Final Fantasy X: *Iron Giant From Final Fantasy X-2: *Paine: Full Throttle *Angra Mainyu: Tawrich From Final Fantasy XI: *Ramuh *Fafnir From Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: *Giant Crab Fan Book The Final Fantasy Creatures Fan Books contained full color pages featuring detailed images of figures from the Creatures series as well as information on other titles. An exclusive figurine was also included. Only two were ever released. *Vol.1: Dark Bahamut from Final Fantasy X *Vol.2: Yuna: Floral Fallal from Final Fantasy X-2 Seven Eleven Special Ver The Seven Eleven Special Version figure is part of the Creatures collection too, comes in three different versions: Crystal, Full Color, Metallic. *Valefor from Final Fantasy X Master Creatures The Master Creatures collection, also known as Master Monster Creature Collection, were larger editions then the original Creatures releases. Series 1 Series 1 includes the following figures: *Bahamut from Final Fantasy VIII. *Ifrit from Final Fantasy VII. *Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy VI in his "Angel of Death" form. *Leviathan from Final Fantasy IX. *The Magus Sisters from Final Fantasy X. *A Special Edition Tiamat color variation of Bahamut from Final Fantasy VIII. Series 2 Series 2 includes the following figures: *Mateus from Final Fantasy XII. *Odin from Final Fantasy IX . *Yojimbo from Final Fantasy X. *Knights of the Round from Final Fantasy VII. *Diablos from Final Fantasy VIII. Series 3 Series 3 includes the following figures: *Shiva from Final Fantasy X. *Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy V. *Phoenix from Final Fantasy IX. Limited edition These figures were limited to 1000 copies only. From Final Fantasy X: *Heretic Shiva *Heretic Yojimbo Creatures Kai The Creatures Kai saw the return of the "blind-box" release. However, the figures only came in one Full-Color version. In the International version, the figures were released as 5 figure sets, leaving out one of the figures released in Japan. Vol.1 Volume 1 includes the following figures: *Tiamat from Final Fantasy. *Bahamut SIN from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *Brothers from Final Fantasy VIII. *Valefor from Final Fantasy X. *Zalera the Death Seraph from Final Fantasy XII. *'Secret:' Terra Branford on Magitek Armor from Final Fantasy VI. In the International set, Tiamat was not released. Vol.2 Creatures Kai Vol.2 includes the following figures: *Shinryu from Final Fantasy V. *Vincent Valentine as Chaos from Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. *Bahamut from Final Fantasy IX. *Siren from Final Fantasy VIII. *Ifrit from Final Fantasy X. *'Secret:' Chaos from Dissidia Final Fantasy. In the International set, Chaos was not released. Vol.3 Creatures Kai Vol.3 consists of the Eidolons from Final Fantasy XIII. *Shiva Sisters *Odin *Brynhildr *Alexander *Hecatoncheir *'Secret:' Bahamut In the International set, Alexander was not released. Vol.4 Creatures Kai Vol.4 includes the following figures: *Omega Weapon from Final Fantasy VIII. *Malboro from Final Fantasy X. *Bahamut Retsu(Fury) from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. *Behemoth King from Final Fantasy XIII. *Shadow Creeper from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *'Secret:' Exdeath from Final Fantasy V. In the International set, Shadow Creeper was not released. Vol.5 Creatures Kai Vol.5 includes the following figures: *Kefka from Final Fantasy VI. *Shiva from Final Fantasy VIII. *Alexander from Final Fantasy VIII. *Bomb *Bahamut from Final Fantasy Type-0. *'Secret:' Omega from Final Fantasy XIII-2. In the International set, Omega was not released. Creatures